


kokichi ouma is a rat

by cooler_than_a_vintage_cassette



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, Oma Kokichi Dies, Piss Fic, Pure Gokuhara Gonta, Watersports, as he should, im being bullied into doing this, im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 06:43:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15966866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cooler_than_a_vintage_cassette/pseuds/cooler_than_a_vintage_cassette
Summary: kokichi pisses on gonta and gonta being the gentleman he is allows himself to be kokichis toilet





	kokichi ouma is a rat

Kokichi glanced around the courtyard frantically. 

' why the fucky wucky are there no bathrooms out here! ' kokichi is a fucking idiot and has never been outside before.

it would be undignified of him to piss in a bush.

thankfully, he spotted gonta sitting in the grass nearby.

thinking of his big gay crush on the bug man, kokichi waddled over and sat on gontas lap.

gonta was surprised. "kokichi? why are you sitting on gonta??"

gonta did a lil blushie though

kokichi started panting. "i need,,, to use you as toilet!!!!"

gonta was shocked. yet it seemed like the gentlemanly thing to do so he allowed it. also he was raised by wolves so gonta has no idea what a toilet is.

suddenly!! kokichi started pissing!! all over gonta!! he moans as his bladder empties. 

soon gontas whole outfit was stained dark yellow and so were the front of kokichis pants, which were oddly sticky as well.

and then shuuichi shot kokichi in the fucking head like he should have in the first chapter

**Author's Note:**

> i was bullied into doing this i swear please read my other shit i swear its better


End file.
